Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-3r^{6}-6r) - ( -4r^{6}+3r^{2}+2r) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(-3r^{6}-6r) + (4r^{6}-3r^{2}-2r)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-3r^{6}-6r + 4r^{6}-3r^{2}-2r$ Identify like terms. $ - {3 r^6} - {6 r} + {4 r^6} - \color{#DF0030}{3 r^2} - {2 r} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -3 + 4 ) r^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ -3 r^2} + { r} $ Add the coefficients. $r^{6}-3r^{2}-8r$